1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system and a mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Art
A radio frequency tag (RF-TAG) has been studied for entry/exit management as disclosed in JP-A-2001-160117, for example. However, the RF-TAG has been applied only as a tag, and it has not been able to be used for bidirectional information exchange, especially for information sharing and communication among a plurality of members.
In a case where a group including a plurality of members visits a huge theme park or an amusement park, the members sometimes separate into small groups or individuals, and gather as the occasion. In that case, they usually communicate with each other with a mobile phone and the like. However, they can communicate only in one to one with the mobile phone and the like, and it is hard for them to keep contacting each member constantly.
Common radio tags can be constantly operated to be used for the entry/exit management with respect to an area, but a function that information is transmitted to a person possessing a tag has not been achieved.